Missing You
by Andrew's Slinky
Summary: In his own, repressed Vulcan sort of way, Spock missed Jim. A collection of related one shots that explore a year of human school for Spock and Jim, and their relationship beyond it. Will become K/S in later chapters, sort of slow building.
1. In which Spock misses Jimmy

Can I just apologize for being absent for so long? So sorry, and I am working on a longer, multi-chaptered de-aged Jim fic, but it's much more difficult than previously anticipated, plus this little idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm gonna post it and hopefully the other fic will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: In his own, repressed Vulcan way, Spock missed Jim.

**In which Spock misses Jimmy.**

Spock, son of Sarek, six Terran years of age, was on Earth.

Spock, son of Sarek, six Terran years of age, did not like Earth. It was loud, and the people were very much into tactile contact that on Vulcan, his native planet, would be completely unacceptable, even crude.

However, his mother had demanded that he learn his human side as well, and therefore he was on Earth for the year as his father worked as Ambassador, and his mother aided him. He was on Earth for the entirety of the Earth year, 365 days, and he had been enrolled in a Terran school.

It was fascinating, if entirely too slow for his much faster half-Vulcan brain, and as on Vulcan, it was difficult to make friends. The human children were entirely too undisciplined and he really did not want anything to do with them, even if they found him oddly fascinating.

The only native being on the entirety of the planet, other than his mother, that he found he could tolerate for anything even resembling an extended period of time, was another little boy in his class. This child was remarkably bright, and unfailingly kind. He had a shock of blonde hair that just simply didn't exist on Vulcan, and his eyes were an almost unnatural shade of bright blue. He smiled almost constantly and even though it was obvious through his gestures that he wanted very much to touch Spock (especially his ears) the child was remarkably restrained, having seen Spock's aversion to the other children touching him in any manner.

Yes, in his own sort of way, Spock did like this other child, he found his days much more…..tolerable when in the indomitable presence of one James T. Kirk, whom he almost fondly (how illogical) called Jimmy.

However, Jimmy had injured himself again, keeping him from school for another day. Spock knew that there was something odd about the number of absences that Jimmy had. His bruising did not always concur with the story that was told to the teacher and to Spock, also Jimmy had mentioned on several occasions how he did not like his stepfather.

Spock found himself in agreement although he did not know just why, he did realize that there was something wrong at Jimmy's home and it all entirely had to do with his stepfather.

Also, Spock found school much more enjoyable with Jimmy's constant chatter and sweet smiles.

He supposed that Jimmy could be called a friend, Jimmy himself called Spock his friend all the time, however Spock was reluctant to return the favor, never having a friend before he was not aware of the proper protocol and in knowing that his presence would not remain around Jimmy for more than a year, he did not wish to raise the other child's hopes, as his mother would say, although how a feeling such as hope could be raised he wasn't entirely certain.

But, yes, in his mind at the very least, he called Jimmy friend.

Going through several days of said friend's absence though allowed all sorts of strange thoughts to flicker through his mind. How Jimmy's smile would have brightened up the clouds that caused the class to be unable to play outside at recess; and would have made staying indoors and reading that much more tolerable. How Jimmy's chatter could remind Spock that he was not alone, even if only for the moment. How Jimmy's hair color was an endless source of fascination, as it was wild and untamed, a color Spock had never before seen on hair follicles. How Jimmy, with his easy laugh and warm spirit, made it so much easier for Spock to relax and be himself, to indulge, if only for a little while, his buried need to be accepted.

Jimmy inspired feelings of contentment and relaxation that only his mother had previously been able to invoke within him, and he found that he did not truly mind his control being relaxed if only a little.

He liked being Jimmy's friend, for Jimmy was a very good friend, who treated Spock as though he weren't any different than the other boys the blonde played with, all the while being able to realize that Spock was indeed different, and never failing to accommodate that fact. Spock found himself grateful that such a being existed in the universe, and also found himself somewhat regretful that he would need to return to Vulcan, return to being alone and unwanted by his peers, leaving Jimmy behind on Earth.

It seemed so unacceptable, somehow, even though he knew that was what must happen.

He would simply get through this day without Jim, and then when the small boy did come back to school, did return to Spock's life, he would make certain that the pair of them were together for as much as possible.

Spock's dark gaze retreated to the door for the eighth time in the past 2.7 minutes and he illogically found himself wishing that his playmate would come through the door, all smiles and mirth, ready to play some more. He gave a resigned, Vulcan-esque sigh and turned from the door, going to retrieve his book to read a while before class began, when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the door being opened and small feet pounding into the room and the shouted murmur of his name from an all too familiar voice.

"Spock!"

He turned to find Jimmy running towards him, smiling, a bruise dotting his small cheek. Something within Spock's chest released at the sight of Jim before him, as simultaneously something within his stomach clenched at the molted purple skin of his friend's cheek. He was so caught up in the warring emotions that he didn't notice how close Jimmy had gotten before the smaller boy's arms were wrapped tight around him and that fascinating hair was pressed against his face.

"Jimmy?" it was a soft whisper of his friend's name, curious as to the outburst, but Jimmy simply hugged him tighter, moved closer, and Spock very gently placed a single hand on the space of Jimmy's back between his thin shoulder blades, and pressed the small body close, returning the hug as best he knew how. The day already seemed more tolerable, brighter, and Spock found, that in his own repressed Vulcan sort of way, he had missed Jimmy.

Perhaps he should inform the other child of their status as friends, if only to have an excuse to write each other when he inevitably returned to his home planet, for he did not believe he wished to give up this feeling for anything in the universe.


	2. In which Jimmy defends Spock

So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, and then I got some lovely reviews, and Ster J gave me this interesting idea of making it a story of inter-related one-shots with the theme of them being in school together to tie them all in. Well, I'm sort of going with that in that it'll be related one shots and most of them, more than likely will be about our favorite duo being six and in school, there will also be some more where they grow up and connect in different ways….well, I have an idea for it, so you'll see.

**In which Jimmy defends Spock.**

Jimmy liked Spock. They were friends. When Spock looked at him he didn't seem sad, like Jimmy's Mommy or his teachers, he didn't get mad like Frank; he just looked happy.

At least Jimmy thought so, no one else seemed able to tell, but Jimmy thought he looked happy and he liked that Spock looked happy so Jimmy did his best to make sure that Spock was always happy to see him, even going so far as to not touch the other boy, and that included his ears, although Jimmy did _really_ want to touch those; they were pointy and _cool_. But he didn't and Spock liked that and that made Jimmy happy because Spock was happy and if Spock was happy to see Jimmy then he'd never leave. You didn't leave someone you liked seeing.

And Jimmy really wanted Spock to stay.

"Okay kids, we have a new student joining us today!" Mrs. Stein, Jimmy's teacher, called out in her gentle voice, a small brunette child standing before her, "Everyone, this is Gary Mitchell and he and his family have just transferred in from a Starbase, so everybody be welcoming, all right?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes Mrs. S.' from the children and Mrs. Stein released Gary, gently pushing him towards the others. He walked directly to where Jimmy and Spock were building towers out of blocks and sat beside the blonde.

"I'm Gary," he said and Jimmy smiled at him, he liked new people, after all Spock had been new once and he was Jimmy's friend now.

"I'm Jimmy and that's Spock," he returned brightly, "Wanna help us build?"

Gary looked over at the small Vulcan sitting across from him and his eyes narrowed, "I don't wanna help Spock build."

Jimmy's brow furrowed, why wouldn't Gary wanna play with Spock? Jimmy _loved_ playing with Spock. It was even better than playing with Sam and Jimmy liked playing with Sam.

"Why not?" he asked, confused, he really couldn't think of a reason for Gary not to wanna play with Spock too. One of Spock's eyebrows was raised, Jimmy had tried to do it once, but he couldn't.

"Spock isn't human," was the reply and Jimmy laughed. _Of course_ Spock wasn't human! What a silly thing to say. Everyone knew that Spock was Vulcan.

"I know."

Gary scooted closer and whispered in Jimmy's ear, "So, he's a dirty alium."

Jimmy was even more confused and there was something twisty and kinda dark feeling dancing around in his tummy. Spock was the cleanest person he knew, so why was Gary calling him dirty?

"Spock isn't dirty," Jimmy wrinkled his nose. Spock didn't even like to play in the mud!

"Yes he is," Gary whispered urgently, "He's a alium and he's gross and mean!"

The dark feeling twisted its way up into Jimmy's chest and he turned quickly, pushing Gary as hard as he could. The other boy fell and hit his head off the floor.

Jimmy didn't even feel bad.

"Spock is my friend!" he practically roared at the fallen and now crying child, "He's nice and clean and…and I…"the dark twisty feeling was strange and Jimmy wasn't so sure how to handle it; he just knew that he didn't like Gary and he definitely didn't want Gary anywhere near Spock. He just wanted Gary to be quiet and not say anything else bad about Spock, and he wanted it _now_.

Mrs. Stein rushed over to them, gathering Gary up to take to the nurse, sending Jimmy to the time-out bench, and having her aide watch the class as she took the still crying Gary to the infirmary-all in a few swift moves that spoke volumes of her teaching experience.

Jimmy stomped over to the time-out bench, that dark, twisty feeling still there but slowly calming. He sat down with a huff and swung his feet. He didn't feel bad about pushing Gary, but he did feel upset over getting in trouble. Because when he got in trouble at school, he got in trouble at home, with Frank.

He _**hated**_Frank_. _

"Jimmy?" Spock's questioning voice and sudden presence on the time-out bench brought the blonde out of his darkening thoughts at warp five. Though he did feel a little better at Spock's warmth settling next to him, Jimmy loved being warm, and Spock was always so much hotter that it kinda felt like he had a fever, except he didn't, and Jimmy wasn't sure why but he did know it was because Spock was Vulcan, and it just made Jimmy wish that he could be Vulcan too.

"Spock," Jimmy's eyes grew wide, "You aren't supposed to be on the time-out bench if you aren't in time out."

Spock gave him the Vulcan equivalent to a shrug but otherwise ignored his friend's statement.

"Jimmy?" he asked, "Why did you push Gary?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Gary was bein' mean and I don't like him."

Spock blinked, "Many people will be "mean" to me Jimmy."

Jimmy was getting tired of being confused.

"Why?"

"Because I am Vulcan and Human," Spock stated it much in the same manner that he stated math that Jimmy didn't quite understand, like it was something concrete and final, that it was the one and only solution, and it made Jimmy feel that twisty and dark sensation come back.

"So what?"

Spock blinked again, seeming surprised, at least to Jimmy, "Not everyone is as excellent a friend as you are, Jimmy."

The dark twisty feeling started to go away, "So we're friends?" Jimmy asked excitedly. He told Spock he was his friend all the time, but Spock had never said it back before, Jimmy wasn't entirely sure why that mattered, but somehow, it did.

Spock nodded solemnly, like always, "Yes Jimmy, I believe I would even classify us as 'best friends'."

Jimmy's smile could have lit up the darkest of nights as he reached over and hugged his best friend, thinking that somehow, getting in trouble at home wasn't such a big deal anymore.


	3. In which Jimmy is sorry

**In which Jimmy is sorry**

The activity in and of itself, was illogical. It did not serve to improve motor function or math skills, language skills or anything educational at all, the only purpose it seemed to serve was to aid in social skills, which Spock realized he lacked, but being Vulcan he wasn't overly concerned with the fact.

But Jimmy had insisted.

Spock found himself listening to Jimmy over his own logical judgment far too often and wondered if perhaps there was something in his DNA that made it impossible to ignore when Jimmy smiled at him. After all, it seemed the same way with his parents, whenever his father humored his mother by doing something illogical, it was only ever after she requested such an endeavor with a smile. Perhaps this was a fault that he was subject to as his father's offspring?

"C'mon Spock, you're missing all the fun!" Jimmy called from his place in the sandbox, his smile bright as he dug through the tan colored sand with his fingers. Spock did not sigh in slight frustration as he made his way over to the plastic green box and gingerly settled himself next to his friend. Perhaps this activity would not be entirely unpleasant; his home world was covered in a fine layer of sand after all. And he found beauty in the red sands of Vulcan.

Though as soon as he allowed some of the grains to filter through his fingers, he discovered that this was nothing akin to Vulcan.

The tan flecks were course and scratchy, rubbing against his sensitive fingertips harshly, causing jolts of what he wouldn't exactly call pain, but it was nearing that threshold. He glanced at Jimmy, who was busily and happily building himself what he had referred to as a sandcastle. Its elements of shape and geometry were completely skewed, but Spock found an illogical sort of beauty within it, much the same as he found in his friend. He did not, however, find the beauty in this sand. It was far too rough against sensitive skin and Spock did his best to surreptitiously remove the sand from his hands by quickly and efficiently rubbing them together; all that seemed to do was rub the sand even more harshly against his hands. No, this sandbox was nothing like Vulcan, and Spock did all he could to keep his face neutral from showing any signs of the distaste that was coursing through his veins.

"Spock, you aren't playing, how come?" Jimmy asked him, curiously tilting his head to the left. Spock debated answering, Jimmy had seemed awfully excited when Spock had finally agreed to play in the sandbox with him, he didn't want to disappoint the other boy, but he did not lie either, he was Vulcan.

"These sand particles are larger and therefore rougher than the sands native to my planet, Jimmy, and due to the sensitive nature of my hands, the effect is rather….discomforting."

Jimmy blinked at him for a moment, seeming to attempt to understand exactly what it was Spock was saying, but in the end he didn't look too sure.

"Huh?" he asked inarticulately, innocent confusion dancing along his features.

"The sand is too rough, Jimmy," Spock repeated and this time, his friend seemed to understand. His bright blue eyes seemed to widen to an impossible diameter and he stood quickly.

"Are you hurt?" His own chubby little fingers grabbed onto Spock's thinner ones before the Vulcan child could stop it. He was assaulted by Jimmy's worry that his friend was hurt, and the underlying guilt that accompanied it, that Jimmy had been the one to suggest the sandbox.

Spock felt his mind reel, attempting to both push Jim's emotions away and pull them closer at the same time, there was a sense of golden light, and an undercurrent of something deeper, something….he did not know, but the pulse of it was strong, and calling out to him like a siren song. He pulled his hands from Jimmy's quickly.

"I do not believe so Jimmy, it is simply…discomforting."

Jimmy smiled unsurely at that as he and Spock abandoned the sandbox, and once Spock had finished washing his hands, Jimmy shyly offered him a bright red block. Spock readily accepted and they spent the rest of their recess building geometrically pleasing tower, that somehow had Spock wishing it were a little less perfect.

"Sorry bout the sand, Spock."

Spock rewarded Jimmy with a version of a smile, and stacked another block, "It is quite all right, Jimmy."

The beaming smile he received in return completely eradicated any further thoughts of the sand and its discomfort.

_**Jimmy**_

He hadn't meant to hurt Spock, really. He had just wanted to play in the sandbox with his best friend, he knew that Spock's planet was like a giant sandbox, and he thought Spock would like it. But it had only hurt him and that made Jimmy's tummy hurt. He didn't like hurting people, especially Spock. Cause if he hurt people then he'd be like Frank. Jimmy _really_ didn't want to be like Frank, Frank was big and scary and mean, and Jimmy was very much afraid of him. Jimmy didn't want Spock to be afraid; but, as he and Spock continued to build, Spock didn't look very scared. He looked sorta happy, in that way that only Jimmy could see and Jimmy _liked_ that, he liked it a lot, and so he continued to smile, happily building with his friend, and determined never to hurt Spock again.

This one isn't quite as cute as the other two, but I tried, eh, not too crazy about this, but…well, maybe you guys like it? Also, does anybody else just giggle uncontrollably anytime Spock tries to be all rigid and Vulcan but its ruined when he says Jimmy? No? Oh well, at least I amuse myself. Okay, added a little bit to the end from the last post, not much, just a little insight into Jimmy, I feel a little better about this chapter now, not a whole lot, but at least I won't be thinking about it.

Read and review my lovelies!

Andrew's Slinky


	4. In which Spock says fascinating

**In which Spock says fascinating**

A field trip. To the Riverside Aquarium. Spock wasn't entirely certain as to why his mother had seemed so excited when he'd told her, however, he did understand that this would be a cultural experience for him, he had never before seen an aquarium, or really any type of aquatic habitat, things of that nature just simply didn't exist on his planet.

If he were to give a name to the emotion swelling through his chest, he would call it excitement.

Jimmy seemed to be just as excited, his small form was bouncing slightly where he was seated next to Spock on the bus, his bright blue eyes staring avidly out the window, searching for the familiar building. He had seemed quite excited when he'd discovered Spock had never been to an aquarium, and, so it seemed to the little Vulcan, Jim was quite eager to show him around.

The bus pulled into the parking lot and the various chaperones stood, making their way to the front of the bus, gently helping the kids off the large steps and down onto the cracked pavement. They herded them into a small, contained group as the last child stepped down and the teachers thanked their driver.

Mrs. S. turned to look at her class and smiled, "Okay kids, everybody have their buddy?"

There was a murmur of positive agreement from the children and their teacher continued to smile, "Okay then, excellent, now, the rule is you must always have your buddy with you, you have to hold hands, all right? And stay together, no running or wandering off!" she sent a choice look to a few of the more adventurous students, and Spock may have found it humorous that she sent one to Jimmy, if he hadn't just honed in on her other words.

Holding hands.

It held a much different connotation on his planet, it was a kiss between spouses, bondmates, such as his parents, or it was a mental contact between parent and child, such as when he went out with his father, or even his mother, however, it generally wasn't permitted with someone with whom you were not related or bonded to. It was not expressly forbidden per se, but it was socially frowned upon, except that Vulcans didn't frown, just as they didn't smile.

Jimmy smiled next to him and held out an expectant hand, tanned golden by the sun. Spock was hesitant to take it, he and Jim were not bondmates, nor were they brothers, they were simply friends, and to hold his hand….it seemed so illogical.

His hesitation must have confused Jimmy, because his blue eyes clouded and his brow furrowed, then, when Spock made no move to take the offered hand, Jimmy's entire face fell as he dropped the appendage and looked away.

Spock did not feel guilty over it. Really.

He wasn't certain if it was a good or logical idea to hold Jimmy's hand, he would have to put up copious amounts of mental shields to block Jimmy's rather dynamic mind, and the truth of the matter was he didn't have that much experience with it, his father usually helped him to build the truly strong barriers.

Though Jimmy did look sad, and Mrs. S. had said that it was a rule. Spock followed rules, and tried to make Jimmy happy, and if he held Jimmy's hand he would be doing both at the same time.

With that roundabout sort of logic, he reached out and hesitantly took Jimmy's hand in his own. Jimmy's bright smile sent a shockwave down his spine as he could actually _feel_ Jimmy's happiness through the contact of their skin. He looked down at their clasped hands in something akin to shock as Jimmy dragged them forward with the rest of their class, off to see the aquarium.

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

As it turned out, Spock loved aquariums, though he most likely wouldn't have identified that emotion if he hadn't been holding Jimmy's hand and feeling the other boy's excitement and wonder also; however, the fact remained that Spock loved aquariums. There was something so delightfully alien about it that it instantly engaged his mind and allowed him to concentrate on something other than keeping barriers up. This also allowed Jimmy's very human emotions to penetrate Spock's mind and relax him. There was something very soothing about Jimmy's thoughts to Spock's psyche and he didn't dare explore why; there was something there that almost frightened him.

So he let his mind become occupied by the various species of fish and coral, and when they came upon the dolphin exhibit, his brown eyes widened.

They were fish-like creatures, with fins and everything, however, Mrs. S. told them that they were mammals. A mammal living underwater? Spock had never heard of such a thing. How did it breathe? Mammals had lungs, not gills like fish; it couldn't possibly breathe and stay underwater at the same time, so how did it survive? He was about to ask when Jimmy tugged him closer to the glass and they stared in at the creatures as they swam around.

"Sam says they gots this thing on top their heads," Jimmy murmured to him and Spock leaned closer to look, his forehead gently touching the cool glass. A dolphin swam right past and as Jimmy giggled Spock caught a glimpse of the "thing."

"Mrs. S?" he inquired gently and their teacher came over to them, smiling softly.

"Yes Spock?" she asked, kneeling down next to them.

"What is that…" he didn't have the correct term for it and he didn't wish to say thing, it was an ambiguous word.

Mrs. S. glanced in at the dolphins and seemed to understand the question.

"That's called a blowhole, Spock, it lets the dolphins breathe."

Spock's eyebrow shot up to his hairline as he turned quickly to get another glimpse of this "blowhole."

"Fascinating," he murmured as he watched the dolphins swim. Mrs. S. continued to smile as she watched Jimmy scoot a little closer to his alien friend.

"They're pretty neat, huh Spock?" he asked. Spock simply nodded; tugging his friend just a little closer and together they watched the dolphins swim.

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

Yay another chapter up! Okay, I honestly have no idea if Riverside has an aquarium, and if they do, I don't know that it has dolphins, but…I don't know, something about Spock and Jimmy holding hands at the aquarium made me smile, so I wrote it anyway. I really hope you liked and you'll leave me a nice review? Please?

Read and review, my darlings!

Andrew's Slinky


	5. In which Spock sleeps over: Part One

**In which Spock sleeps over Part One**

Jimmy was pretty sure this was a bad idea. (And having convinced his older brother to once play football in the house and then subsequently break their mother's favorite vase, he knew all about bad ideas.) In fact, if he knew how to stop it he would but Spock's mommy and his mommy had talked and now Spock was gonna sleep over. Spock seemed excited in that way that only Jimmy could ever really see and Jimmy _wanted _to be excited. Really. He _liked_ Spock but Frank was at home and if there was anything in the whole universe that Jimmy knew for sure; it was that he didn't want Frank _anywhere near_ his Spock.

But their mommies had already decided and Jimmy found himself at the bus with Spock, waiting as Mrs. S. loaded them in. He was silent on the ride over and his tummy felt twisty again. The twisties calmed a bit when he saw his mommy waiting at the end of their lane, a soft smile on her face. Jimmy _loved_ seeing his mommy, loved when she was home. But space took her away a lot; he wasn't entirely sure _why_ she leaves exactly but he knows better than to ask cause she gets sad and Frank gets mad and then she leaves again.

"Mommy!" he cheers happily as he and Spock get off the bus. She smiles wider and pats his head when he hugs her knee.

"And you must be Spock," she smiles down at the tiny Vulcan, who's face is stoic but still manages to radiate a level of discomfort and uncertainty. Jimmy watches curiously as the tips of his ears flush green.

"Greetings, Mrs. Kirk," he replies evenly in that serious way he has.

She blinks, once, twice, seeming as off guard as all the other human adults in Spock's life (excluding his own mother) that such a small child is more articulate than most adults. But then she chuckles and reaches down for Jimmy's hand; and Jimmy smiles happily as her much larger hand envelopes his and he reaches out to take Spock's; his smile widening even more when the Vulcan puts up no resistance.

Together the three of them start up the lane, Jimmy chattering away about school with Spock speaking up every so often, more often than not to correct his friend. But Jimmy's mommy is smiling and laughing when he tells her that Carol Marcus tried to kiss him on the playground and he ran because girls are _gross_ and have _cuties_, Sam told him so. Spock is smiling in that way when he doesn't smile and Jimmy's tummy relaxes because he's safe here. But he doesn't let go of Spock's hand when they enter the house; he has to keep Spock safe too.

Jimmy sees Spock look down at their hands, he seems curious but he doesn't say anything or try to pull away and Jimmy doesn't know why, but he smiles. He helps Spock put his backpack in the front hall right next to Jimmy's own, and Jimmy really does _like_ the look of Spock's black bag sitting next to his own green one. Then he tugs his Vulcan friend down the hall to the kitchen so that they can get a snack. It's practically Jimmy's favorite part of coming home and when Spock asks him what they're doing, he's momentarily confused.

"We're gettin' a snack, Spock."

Spock's eyebrow raises, Jimmy tries to do it too, but he still can't.

"A snack?" Spock replies, seeming unsure. Jimmy nods vigorously.

"Yeah, you know, a snack, like cookies and milk or sometimes Mommy lets me have a real small piece of cake, but mostly it's carrots, cause I'm not allergic to 'em," his voices lowers conspiratorially, "I hate carrots so mostly I put 'em in my pocket and then feed the neighbor's cows."

Spock's other eyebrow raises to meet the first, "What is a cow?"

Jimmy's smile is so wide it practically splits his entire face as he and Spock crawl up into the kitchen chairs and Jimmy's mommy hands them each a peanut butter cookie and leaves a glass of milk before each of them.

Jimmy beams when he gets his cookie, but then he looks curious, "No carrots?" he asks his mother.

His mommy looks surprised, "I thought you liked peanut butter cookies Jimmy?"

He nods, "I do, but Spock and I wanted to feed the cows."

His mommy looks a little suspicious and Jimmy gets a low sinking feeling that he may be in trouble.

"Do you feed the cows your carrots a lot Jimmy?" she asks him, and Jimmy mumbles something into his cookie.

"James?" she questions and he knows that tone of voice so he answers quickly.

"Yeah, but only cause I don't like carrots."

His mommy sighs and reaches forward to ruffle his hair, "Okay, you and Spock can have some carrots to feed the cows when you finish your cookies."

Jimmy beams and Spock straightens in his chair as he nibbles at his cookie, seeming to find it acceptable he takes a big bite.

"Good, huh, Spock?" Jimmy asks him and he nods.

"It is satisfactory."

Jimmy isn't entirely sure what that means, but Spock sounds like he's enjoying the cookie so he thinks it must be Vulcan for good.

"Yeah, I like 'em cause they're sorta salty and sweet, plus Mommy thinks it's funny I'm not allergic."

Spock's eyebrows fly again and Jimmy is starting to get annoyed that he can't do it too.

"Your allergies amuse her?" he questions and Jimmy's mommy laughs.

"No Spock, it's just that these cookies have a large amount of peanuts in them, and an allergy to peanuts is one of if not the most common allergy among humans, I think it's funny that Jimmy' allergic to things like bubble bath and celery, but not peanuts."

Spock quirks his head to the side, "Fascinating."

Jimmy's mommy smiles and Jimmy thinks he likes Spock being at his house. Spock chews on his cookie thoughtfully before addressing Jimmy's mommy.

"Mrs. Kirk?"

Jimmy's mommy raises an eyebrow just like Spock can and Jimmy frowns, how come he can't do that?

"Yes Spock?"

Spock seems to be preparing himself, "May I have a list of Jimmy's allergies? I wish to alter my diet accordingly."

Jimmy's mommy seems surprised by that and Jimmy is curious too.

"Why Spock?"

Spock looks like he thinks that Jimmy's mommy is a little silly and Jimmy giggles.

"An allergy can be triggered by something as simple as the oils secreted by my skin, and since I am to be in such close proximity to Jimmy for an extended period of time, I wish to ascertain his allergies so that I do not cause him undue distress. It is logical."

Jimmy's mommy blinks a couple of times.

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

After they finish their snack and Jimmy's mommy promises to make Spock a list of Jimmy's allergies, she hands them each a few carrots and lets them go outside to feed their neighbors cows. Jimmy has a hold of Spock's hand again, and Spock doesn't seem to mind. Jimmy likes that because he's always wanted to touch Spock, but Spock didn't seem to like the idea, now that he lets Jimmy hold his hand, Jimmy's gonna do it always.

He leads his best friend over to the fence dividing the Kirk farm from its neighbor and Spock stares up at the large creature before him.

"Fascinating," he murmurs as the animal looks back, and Jimmy tells him that this is Elsie the cow. Elsie is large and covered in a fine layer of fur, as most mammals are; she is colored black and white, in patches that have no discernible pattern.

Jimmy reaches right out and pets her, and Elsie simply stands there, seeming to wait for the moment when Jimmy raises a carrot up. Elsie leans down and Spock's brilliant mind makes the connection, he quickly reaches up and tugs Jimmy's arm away from the creature.

"No Jimmy!"

Jimmy looks surprised and confused, "What's wrong Spock?"

Spock heaves and internal sigh and pushes his concern and fear away as best he can, "It is dangerous Jimmy, Elsie could bite you."

Jimmy smiles and giggles a little, "Its okay Spock, I promise, just hold your hand flat with the carrot on it, and she eats it, she won't bite."

Spock looks unsure, but he does trust Jimmy, and after all, Jimmy knows much more about these cows than he does. Perhaps it would be wise to trust his friend's judgment.

"Very well."

Jimmy beams again and holds his carrot up flat on his palm; Elsie leans down again and eats it. Jimmy giggles.

"It tickles," he explains when Spock looks to him in question. Spock slowly replicates his friend's movements and Elsie eats the carrot off his palm. It is a light ticklish sensation that Spock finds is not entirely unpleasant. He holds up a second carrot. Jimmy mimics him and they feed Elsie back and forth until their carrots are gone, hands still clasped between them.

Spock believes he likes being at Jimmy's house.

K&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&SK&S

Okay, so this is just part one to this particular arc, I am exhausted but I wanted to get something out before I am without internet this weekend, so I got the first part of this out, the next part should come sometime next week.

Read and review my lovelies!

Andrew's Slinky


	6. In which Spock sleeps over: Part Two

**In which Spock sleeps over: Part 2**

Jimmy likes Spock being at his house. His mommy is smiling and Jimmy feels happier at home than he ever has before. Spock continues to hold his hand throughout the day and Jimmy likes that too. They beg more carrots off of Jimmy's mommy and feed the cows some more. Spock seems to like that and Jimmy likes that Spock likes that, and if he ends up using all the carrots to feed the cows instead of himself, well, he likes that too.

When they run out of carrots, they walk along the lane, hand in hand, kicking up dust and Spock turns to Jimmy.

"What is the purpose of this endeavor Jimmy?" he questions. Jimmy pauses a moment and Spock can feel his confusion through his tan skin, but before he can ask about it, Jimmy is speaking.

"We're space explorers, Spock! We have to find new peoples and civ…civ…civi…"

"Civilizations."

"Yeah!" he cheers enthusiastically and Spock feels a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. He ruthlessly stamps it down.

"Jimmy, I do not believe there are any unknown peoples or civilizations in Riverside."

Jimmy shrugs, he knows that, but it's still fun to pretend, and he tells Spock as much.

"Pretend?" Spock asks and Jimmy is surprised.

"You never pretended before, Spock?"

Spock shakes his head, "It is illogical to imagine something that is not fact, Jimmy."

Jimmy's small brow furrows and Spock feels a little guilty for it, but his face remains neutral.

"Well, I can teach you!" Jimmy suggests brightly as he tugs his friend along the lane until they come to a rather large oak tree that has a somewhat antiquated looking tree house. Jimmy leads him up the wooden ladder and Spock carefully inspects every inch of the house to make sure that it is structurally sound before he'll let Jimmy go inside, though. After all, Jimmy is only human and as such has a much lighter and thinner bone structure than Spock. He would be much more susceptible to injury if he were to fall than if it were to be Spock. Once he deems it sound, he allows Jimmy inside and Jimmy has him sit a little forward and to the side, as the small blonde boy sits directly in the middle of the room.

"This is our ship, Spock!" he explains, "I'm Captain, and you can be my First Officer."

Spock does like the sound of that and nods once to show that he understands. Now that Jimmy has his support he throws himself completely into the game. He shouts out orders and Spock responds with his own limited knowledge of the workings of a star ship, and for a few hours they explore the galaxy, without leaving Riverside.

Eventually though, it begins to get dark and Spock and Jimmy have to come inside from their explorations. They crawl up into side by side chairs at the dining room table as Jimmy's mommy finishes replicating dinner, and then the door opens with a bang. A rather loud bang that makes Jimmy shake a little and Spock watches him out of the corner of his eye, curious as to Jimmy's reaction to the sound. He does not like the fear that is rolling off his friends in waves, infecting his own control as they have yet to release one another's hands.

"Winona!" A masculine voice calls out very loudly, somewhat slurred, and if Spock had to guess at the emotion coloring his tone, it is something very akin to anger.

Jimmy shakes even more, and Jimmy's mommy seems tired as she walks out into the foyer of the Kirk home.

"Frank, please, Jimmy has a friend from school over."

Jimmy is shaking even more now and Spock turns to look at him completely.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy doesn't reply, he just gets down from his chair, and grabs onto Spock, tugging him down to the floor. Spock goes willingly, confused, but knowing that Jimmy knows better than he does in this particular situation.

Jimmy quickly and quietly leads Spock from the room, out the other door, and through the living room to the back stairs. He climbs them quickly, Spock on his heels, and turns at the landing, pushing open the second door on the left, and letting Spock inside before quickly turning and shutting the door again.

Spock stands in the middle of the floor as the room begins to darken, watching Jimmy, feeling something that seems like worry gnawing at his insides. There is a loud crash from downstairs, and a cry of dismay from Jimmy's mommy and Jimmy is shaking even worse now as he tugs Spock up onto the bed with him and pulls the blankets up over their heads.

They sit like that for a moment until there is the unmistakable sound of yelling and Jimmy scoots a little closer to Spock's warmth. It's comforting, Spock's heat, and it makes Jimmy wish even more that he could be Vulcan too. Spock scoots closer to Jimmy as well; he doesn't understand this yelling, his own parents never yell, he has absolutely no experience with this. And there is something very calming about Jimmy, something that lets his fear and uncertainty drain away, and he knows that Jimmy likes being near him as well.

It is, logical, to get closer.

Then as the yelling gets louder, and Spock can make out some swearing and slurring from the man called Frank, Jimmy's arms snake around him and his arms snake around Jimmy as they huddle together under the blanket, shaking.

"I hate Frank," Jimmy whispers as the yelling quiets a little. Spock just tightens his hold, not understanding exactly what is happening, but knowing that it can't possibly be good for his friend.

"Jimmy is Frank violent?" he asks after a moment. Jimmy doesn't respond, just hugs his friend closer and Spock allows it, curling himself around Jimmy even more.

"Jimmy? Spock?" Jimmy's mommy's voice is on the other side of the door, speaking quietly. The yelling has stopped.

The door slowly opens, but Jimmy makes no move to leave the cocoon of the blanket, or Spock, and so Spock doesn't move either. Jimmy's mommy's steps echo quietly against the wooden floors and the bed sinks a little as she sits beside the lump that is her youngest son, and the small Vulcan child.

"Jimmy, it's okay, you can come out now, c'mon."

Slowly she manages to coax Jimmy from under the blanket, but not from Spock's embrace.

"Come on sweetie," she smiles softly, "dinner's going to get cold."

Jimmy shakes a little more, gripping Spock tighter. Spock watches the entire exchange in interest. But slowly, her soft smiles and sweet words work and Jimmy slowly releases Spock long enough to slide down from the bed, but as soon as they are on even ground once more, he takes Spock's hand tightly. Spock returns the grip.

They walk downstairs and Spock is as alert as possible, looking for this Frank. Jimmy is shaking a little as they re-enter the dining room, and Spock can see broken dishes in the adjacent kitchen, but there is no sign of Frank anywhere.

The boys crawl up into their chairs as Jimmy's mommy spoons dinner onto their plates, having taken care to make certain that the entire dinner is vegetarian, for Spock's sake.

They eat in relative silence, Spock and Jimmy's hands clasped tightly under the table, their chairs pushed together as they eat. Slowly, as dinner goes on, Jimmy's shaking slows before ceasing altogether. Spock is….relieved by this.

When dinner is over and the dishes are put away, Jimmy takes Spock upstairs again, and together they get the large space atlas from Jimmy's bookshelf and open it on the floor. They flip through the pages together, and Jimmy seems as though he is back to his old self as he tells Spock all the adventures they'll have together when they're Captain and First Officer on board a star ship.

Spock rather likes that idea.

Of course, as a Vulcan, he will be destined for the Vulcan Science Academy, as his father before him. It is expected, but the idea of Starfleet does hold some appeal. Especially if Jimmy will be there as well. Spock is unsettled by the fact that eventually he will have to leave Earth, and his companionship….his friendship with Jimmy.

After a little while flipping through the book, it is time for bed and as they dress and wash their faces and brush their teeth, Jimmy is still chattering about being a Captain and he is so certain that Spock will be there with him, that for a moment, and only a moment, Spock believes it too.

Jimmy crawls into his bed, and Spock into Sam's (who is off at a boarding school) and Jimmy's mommy wishes them pleasant dreams as she turns off the lights. There is a form of nightlight that spins on Jimmy's bedside table, and punched in the tin are dozens of stars, and they light the walls and ceiling.

It is soothing.

K/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/S

Three point seven hours later and Spock is awakened by a soft touch to his arm. He awakens almost instantly and turns to see Jimmy standing next to the bed, his own blanket wrapped around him, his bright blue eyes shining against the many stars.

"Jimmy?" he asks softly. Jimmy doesn't say anything; he just crawls up into the bed with Spock, tucking the extra blanket around them both and taking Spock's hand underneath their covers. Spock turns to look at his friend, whose eyes have closed. Spock slowly tugs the small human body closer and Jimmy curls into his warmth.

They fall asleep like that, holding hands, surrounded by the stars.

/

Okay, I am so embarrassed by how late this is, but I already had the chapter typed up, and then lost the USB stick it was on, but I remembered being really in love with it, and therefore really resistant to rewriting it, so that is why it is so late. I am very sorry. But I hope you enjoyed.

Andrew's Slinky


End file.
